


Pillow Talk

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Doc likes the fact that Altaisha is Cathar, teeth, claws, and all.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble
Series: OC-tober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 6





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'teeth'. Takes place after their mission to Quesh.

"Is that-- are you _purring_?" Doc asked as he and Altaisha slowly caught their breath.

Laughing self-consciously, Altaisha nodded, adjusting her position so she was curled up against his side. "Yeah. Cathar purr."

"Guess it means ol' Doc did good, then." He sounded very satisfied and smug at the thought.

Amused, she couldn't resist poking him in the side with one claw. "Don't get _too_ complacent."

"Hey!" Doc caught her hand before she could poke him again. "Do you keep your claws sharp?"

Altaisha shrugged, letting him keep her hand in his. "Why wouldn't I? It's part of who I am." She looked up to meet his eyes. "I won't use them on you if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't mind." He smiled, releasing her hand to trace the stripes on her cheek. "I like you _just_ as you are, claws and teeth and all."

She smiled, baring said teeth. "I noticed you didn't flinch from my teeth earlier."

"A little pain adds to the pleasure." Doc didn't seem bothered by her toothy smile.

Altaisha shrugged, idly tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers. "You're the first non-Cathar lover I've had who doesn't mind my teeth."

"I know you won't hurt me unless I seriously deserve it," he reminded her, tilting her chin up to catch her eyes. "I'm safe with you."

Smiling, she surged forward to kiss him again, hot and hungry. He responded with an eager moan. _Sleep is over rated anyway._


End file.
